


Commander's Love

by Usami_Haruka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fem!Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra commander Keith, Lana McClain, Lance is a runaway, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_Haruka/pseuds/Usami_Haruka
Summary: Lana aka Lance has had enough of the garrison's assholes they call superiors since Shiro's disappearance. but on the night she runs away a Galra ship crash landed and a certain Galra inside changes her life for the better as he climbs the ranks of the Galra empire to bring it down from the inside. Neither of the two had guessed they'd find each other or have the powerful attraction they both had for each other





	1. Crash Landing

Lance didn’t know what to expect when she ran from the garrison. She’d had enough of the selfish pigs she called superiors. Lance wanted to return to Cuba, to her family and friends. Lance hadn’t really thought when she threw together her bag of her most valuable belongings and snuck out of the place. So she definitely not expected to see a crash not too far from the garrison. It looked a lot like a meteorite.

Looking around at the site behind her no one seemed to notice it or think it was a threat to move in on it so Lance made the most reasonable decision in regards to the sight. Well in her head at least it was reasonable to hijack a garrison vehicle to go and investigate the crash. After a few hours she saw a huge creator from what ever had crashed into the place.

“Cool the meteor is huge!” Lance gasped in excitement climbing up the side. However, her grin dropped when she caught sight of the inside of the creator. Smoke billowed from a strange space craft, a fire flickered somewhere nearby of the craft.

Sliding down Lance investigated the inside.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Lance as she tried shoving some metal aside. Inside was a boy, his skin was the colour of lavender petals, his mullet style hair was just a shade darker and he had two furry ears. “Hey dude, wake up, if you don’t get out your engine will blow” Lance called.

The guy in the cockpit stirred doing nothing more than staring at her seemingly resigning to his fate. Huffing in annoyance Lance shoved the metal aside farther and reached in to drag him out. “Should’ve… just… left me in there” The man groaned

“Oh so you can speak” Lance hissed before helping him out of the creator away from the ship. The purple man groaned in pain with every step “Yea well should have thought of that before you crashed” Lance snarked.

Looking around in the dead of night she saw a nearby abandoned shack and headed towards that. Shoving themselves inside Lance set him on the couch despite the dust before lighting up the room with some candles she found. The Alien watched Lance’s every move weakly. Something about her drew his attention.

Once she settled in front of him with a medical kit she stole from the garrison finally looking at him properly. “Who are you? What are you?” Lance asked.

“My name is Keith, I’m a Galran Soldier” The purple man responded despite his wariness of the girl before him. Keith didn’t know what it was about her, but he wanted to hear her voice again, to know more about her. She drew him more than anything ever could.

“Never heard of those, My name is Lana although people call me Lance” Lance answered as she started bandaging him up.

“Then Emperor Zarkon’s reach hasn’t stretched here yet” Keith huffed studying Lance. His violet eyes roamed over her small stature. She found his eyes to be intriguing, Violet and where her eyes had white his had yellow and seemed to glow slightly.

“Zarkon? Is he good?” Lance asked. Keith scoffed taking his eyes of her for the first time laying back on the couch.

“Far from it,” Keith answered.

“Is that why you’re here?” Lance asked cleaning up once she was finished

“My mother said something valuable was here, that Zarkon cannot get his hands on” Keith answered. Turning to Lance eyeing her again he spoke again “What about you? Why are you here? Your mate would be worrying about you”

“Mate?” Lance asked then it clicked “Oh, well it’s flattering you think I’m taken but I’m not. I ran away from the garrison, I’m all on my own” Lance hummed. The Galra frowned but said nothing. “Sleep, you just crashed it’s obviously hit you hard”

**Lana McClain**

Keith flexed his hand once the bandages were removed a few days later. Lance was scrapping the bandages. Keith was back in fighting shaped picking up the weapons that had been on him when she dragging him away from the fighter. Lance dug through the draws for something lighter for Keith to wear. Keith left his armour in the shack, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. “So, what exactly do we have that this Zarkon wants?”  Lance finally asked.

“A lion of Voltron” Keith answered as they let the shack following coordinates on his tracker he lead the way to the lion.

“What’s Voltron? Is it a bunch of powerful animals or something?” Lance asked confused.

“No, there are five lions of Voltron, Voltron is the most powerful weapon in the universe. Zarkon was formerly a paladin and he wants to stop it from gaining paladins to stop it from ending his rule” Keith explained “There’s black, red, blue, yellow and green, individually they are lions together they are Voltron.”

Keith lead them to a cave and Lance pulled ahead to stand in front of him walking backwards “Could anyone be a paladin?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head before voices caught his attention and he slammed Lance to the wall of the cave using his body to keep her there looking at the entrance to the cave.

Lance stared at him with her breath caught in her throat in fear. The voice became clearer as his ears twitched. “That Galra half-breed is around here somewhere he was a second ago” One hissed as two other Galra appeared. From his vantage point in the cave he could see them looking for him.

“We should just report him as a traitor” the second hissed “Then hunt him down like a dog”

“Keith-!” Keith covered her mouth with his clawed hand to shut her up, the small whisper catching the two Galras’ attention. Cursing Lance pulled out his gun moving so Lance was pressed to his chest protectively while his back was now against the cave wall so he could fire with ease.

Reaching around the rock they hid behind he fired, his aim precise as it Killed the first Galra. Keith hid before the second could track where it came from. Lance felt her heart race as she unconsciously clutched onto Keith. The second Galra entered the cave walking almost right passed them if it weren’t for Keith firing again and the last Galra fell. Turning to Lance he jumped realizing how close she was. “Are you hurt? I didn’t mean to be rough”

“I’m fine” Lance assured stuttering with a blush. She won’t deny Keith was extremely hot up close but to be pressed against him, his warmth seeping into her, had her pulse racing. She felt every muscle through the tight thin t-shirt.

Little did she know that it effected Keith just as much. Lance backed off before she let her attraction get the best of her. Keith looked away his cheeks darkening in what Lance thought was a blush. “We should keep moving”

Once they entered the cave marks started lining the walls. Carvings of lions littering every surface. “Wow, Keith, these are awesome!” Lance cheered.

“They’re the lion’s tale” Keith mused following the trail of artwork. “They should lead to the lion” Keith said as he continued onwards. Lance noticed she was being left behind and ran to catch up marvelling at the work before A huge lion appeared before them.

“This is so cool!” Lance stepped forward and a particle barrier activated. “Woah!” Lance squeaked

“The lions supposedly have their own consciousness. You can only be a paladin if the lion chooses you” Keith smirked.

“Holy smokes” Lance gasped pressing a hand to the barrier. “This is what that guy is after? What are you going to do with it?”

“Nothing, I just had to see it for myself” Keith sighed “I wanted to see what my father stayed behind to protect. My father came from this planet and met my mother when she crashed after being attacked. I had to see it for myself” Keith pressed a hand  to the yellow barrier. “This is the yellow lion of Voltron”

 


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance Share an Intimate Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda slow kinda not Idk

Keith paced in the cave as Lance tried to get a proper look at the lion. “If there is nothing you can do then why are you worrying?” Lance asked coming back to Keith’s side.

“If Zarkon got a hold of this lion, who knows what he’ll do to find the others, or what he’ll do to this planet” Keith growled turning to Lance

“Bring it!” Lance challenged the sky beyond the rocks.

“Lana” Keith growled

“What? I’ll fight, I’m not weak” Lance huffed. Keith’s eyes racked over Lance’s body, she was small but that didn’t really mean anything. “I’ll help, I can take down anything!”

“Really?”

“Maybe” Keith snorted at Lance’s response. “Don’t laugh” Lance protested. Keith just started to walk out of the cave again with Lance following behind. “What don’t think I could?”

“Galra are trained warriors, you look so small and easy to break” Keith pointed out and to prove his point he grasped her wrist his thumb and fingers overlapping.

“Then teach me” Lance insisted.

“I will not teach you” Keith said as they walked into the small shack.

“Cause I’m a girl, is that it?” Lance hissed in anger.

“No because I do not have the patience” Keith corrected “I barely had patience for my own”

“Oh” Lance sighed appeased for a time pouting. Keith sighed and turned to her

“Why do you trust me? I could be bringing a fleet to destroy this place myself yet you believe my every word” Keith asked.

“Why would you protect me just to get rid of me later if that were the case? What would you gain from lying to me?” Lance shrugged. Keith Activated his sword and was suddenly behind her, the blade pressed to her neck as his breath tickled her ear.

“I could easily kill you if I got bored of you” Keith growled low in his chest.

“But you won’t, right?” Lance cooed tilting her head back. Keith moved the sword so it wouldn’t cut her neck when she did. Keith looked down at her before he placed the hilt of his sword in her hands. Lance jumped looking down as Keith maneuvered her hands into the correct position then grabbed her waist to steady her as he did the same with her feet.

“make sure you use this stance, it lets you use your enemy’s momentum against them. Since you’re small it will help” Keith said. As he used his body to hold her in place. Lance nodded in shock. “I will teach you as much as I can, for now”

**Keith Kogane**

Keith and Lance sat watching the stars on the porch of the small shack. “What’s it like out there?” Lance asked earning Keith’s attention. Lance didn’t look at him but he took her in, long hip length light brown hair that had been dutifully looked after, soft tan skin the colour of caramel, vivid blue eyes that could rival a blue star, she was stunning.

“Once you’ve seen one galaxy you’ve seen them all” Keith answered turning away, his own heart hammering

“I haven’t even seen one, Keith, that’s hardly fair” Lance giggled. Keith looked up to the night sky thoughtfully

“Maybe I’ll take you someday” Keith shrugged his gaze jumped to lance when she gripped his bicep

“really? That would be amazing Keith!” Lance smiled “Ever since I was little I dreamed of going up there. It’s why I joined the garrison.” She tried blowing her fringe from her face “You are my last hope of that now”

“You’re not missing anything” Keith assured. Lance stood up facing him

“Are you kidding? Seeing who new ways of living, of life! It would be amazing!” Lance said looking up at the sky before turning back to Keith “You can read about any country here on earth and see pictures but out there, it’s all so new… well for me” Lance finished. Keith stood as well.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a small device and set it in her hands before turning it on stars and coordinates erupted around them. “This is the known universe” Keith smiled “Hopefully this helps”

Lance studied the map when a coordinate caught her eyes “Kerberos” Lance breathed.

“You know Kerberos?” Keith asked

“I – one of my friends that I left at the garrison, Pidge, their brother and father left on a mission to Kerberos, along with my idol Shiro, they ever came back” Lance explained sadly. Keith said nothing resting a hand on her shoulder

“It’s yours. It’ll help when you go to see it for yourself” Keith sighed Lance turned to Keith hugging him tightly shocking the Galra

“Thank you” Lance mumbled into his shoulder. Keith hugged her back.

“We should get back inside, you’re shivering” Keith suggested.

“Just a bit longer, I love looking at the stars” Lance pleaded.

“But you’ll freeze!” Keith protested.

“Then keep me warm” Lance purred with a wink before turning away to the stars again.

“Fine” Keith huffed standing behind her the heat from his body seeping into hers.

“Wh- Keith I was joking” Lance protested. Keith looked down at her with an unreadable face

“Do you not want me to?” Keith asked

“Well… I do but…” Lance stuttered blushing.

“Then it’s fine right?” Keith asked cocking his head and Lance just gave in turning to look at the stars. Keith however watched as she eased back into him soaking up the warmth that he offered as the stars reflected in her bright blue eyes making them glitter in the night.

He didn’t see why Lance was so enraptured by the stars. They were merely long dead balls of light in the sky, but the look she had on her face made him appreciate them just a little bit more. Lance was so focused on the night sky that she didn’t register Keith wrapping his arms around her again, or of the sweet smile that curved on his face. She was too busy dreaming of the life passed the clouds


	3. Promise (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets Lance return to his post but there are a few conditions

A few weeks later Lance woke up next to Keith like she normally did to the light streaming into the shack. She lay herself so she was facing Keith directly as he slept. She never actually noticed how close they were though until she was facing him. He seemed so at peace it made her smile.

It wasn’t long till Keith stirred and Lance quickly looked anywhere but at him. Keith smirked “Good Morning” Keith grinned. Lance stuttered out a greeting, lifting her eyes to lock with Keith’s. “Is there a reason why you’re staring at me?” Keith asked and Lance turned bright red.

“I wasn’t…”  Lance spluttered. Keith’s smirk grew revealing the peak of his fangs drawing Lance’s attention. Before she could be drawn in she got out of bed and started to get something to eat. She scowled when she heard Keith’s laugh reverberate through the shack.

Keith followed behind pulling on a top watching Lance curiously. Lance turned to see Keith right behind her making her jump with a squeak. “How did you even get so close?” Lance whined with a huff.

“It’s not like I tried sneaking up on you” Keith shrugged grinning. And there it was again, that curious little fang that had Lance reaching up. Keith’s eyes followed her hand until it was hovering inches from his lips before locking gazes again. The desire to lean forward was very strong, he found himself leaning until their noses brushed.

He waited for Lance to make the final move, to see if she felt that same draw. Lance’s tongue darted out wetting her lips drawing his attention and before he knew it their lips were sealed together. Keith coaxed Lance’s tongue to dual as he drew her body closer to his as he backed her up against the counter behind her.

Lance gripped onto his shirt to steady herself as she kissed him back, rising to her tip-toes. Keith merely lifted her up onto the counter. Wrapping her arms around his neck before breaking away panting, but keeping each other close. “Keith,” Lance panted. Keith though she sounded like a wet dream, her voice breathy clearly kissed out. “We – We shouldn’t”

“Why not?” Keith panted back “What’s stopping us?”

“You’ll have to go back, eventually won’t you?” Lance asked her voice sounding heartbroken.

“I would come back, I’d find a way” Keith growled kissing her again. His hand roamed over her skin, running up her thighs to her shorts. Slipping his hand into her shorts Lance let out a keen into the kiss. Lance broke the kiss briefly removing her t-shirt and Keith’s in order to feel his skin against hers. Keith attacked her neck dragging his fangs across the sensitive spot there and she moaned.

She gasped and moaned his name baring her neck to him as he stripped her of every last bit of clothing as well as his own. Slipping a finger into her heat curling it searching for the right spot. Once he did he abused it making her cry out as she arched into him.

Eventually two other fingers followed had her sobbing and screaming in pleasure. Keith brought her to the edge but before she came he removed his fingers making Lance whine only to be replaced by a soft moan when she was filled with something better. Lance clawed down his back clinging to him as he thrusted into her roughly.

His cock struck the spot that made her see stars, her body was paralysed with pleasure, left vulnerable to his teeth and tongue as he left marks anywhere he could. “Keith, oh Keith please, I’m gonna-!” Lance cried out as she felt herself being filled as Keith came.

Lance shook as she came down from her high. Keith Captured her lips once more in a slow kiss as he lifted her off his dick and onto her feet. Lance struggled to stay on her feet so Keith just swept her up once more breaking their kiss and took her back to the only bed in the shack, both lying side by side. Lance rolled so she was resting her head on his chest. “Keith?”

Keith turned to look at Lance “What is it?”

“What if… what if I went with you, instead of staying?” Lance asked looking up at Keith.

“I’m going to a battlefield Lance. I don’t what to put you in danger” Keith responded.

“But I’ll be dragged in one way or the other especially with the Lion here” Lance argued “Either way I’d be tempted to go to the garrison again and find a way up there”

“What about your friends? Your family?” Keith asked

“I’ve been separated from them before, its not gonna hurt” Lance shrugged. She suddenly found herself pinned under Keith “Keith-!?”

“I have a few conditions then.” Keith growled. Lance looked at him waiting impatiently “You do as I say no matter what, You follow my lead and trust me and you have to become my mate”

“Of course”

“Lana, becoming my mate is a permanent thing. You can’t change your mind. Anyone who touches you will forfeit their lives” Keith growled “I am possessive, Lana, no one but me and mine can touch what is mine”

“I see nothing wrong with that” Lance smiled. Keith lowered himself so he could nuzzle her neck licking a stripe.

“This will hurt a little. Are you sure you want this?” Lance nodded, fingers threading in his locks. And he bit down -Hard. Lance cried out gripping at his hair as Keith tried to sooth the pain of his mark. “Mine” he breathed over the bite mark.

“Not as bad as I thought” Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes pushing up so she could look for a way to sooth her wound. While he did that lance inspected the wound and Keith felt his instincts rise to the surface and pleasure bloomed at the sight of her doing so. “So… when do we leave?”

“As soon as I can get one of the other ships to work” Keith responded getting himself dressed and Helping Lance do so as well before giving her another loving kiss. “No one will touch you so long as you have that mark but to be safe just stick with me


	4. Vrepit Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk Pidge and Shiro... Yay!

Keith helped Lance into the fighter before climbing in himself. Once they were settled Keith prepared to leave, Lance was looking around in awe at the strange symbols that appeared around them. As soon as the fighter was operational a face appeared on the screen.

“Keith” the Galra on the screen greeted “What took you so long to report?”

“My ship had been destroyed when the two Galra you sent with me turned to be traitors” Keith frowned “They have been dealt with”

“Very well, come back to the main ship, you’ll receive new orders. I see you have brought back a mate” the Galra pointed out. Lance jumped raising a hand to Keith’s bite mark, “We’ll get her settled then as well” the Galra sneered.

Keith fought the urge to growl “Of course, Sendek, Vrepit Sa”

The screen cut off and Keith finally let out his growl “Keith you okay?” Lance asked moving into his line of sight.

“Yea fine, Sendek rubs me the wrong way” Keith hissed pushing forwards on the controls. Lance pursed her lips in thought before sliding on his lap, Keith adjusting so he could continue towards their destination.

He jumped when Lance pressed a kiss to his neck. “well I could rub you the _right_ way” Lance purred into his neck. Keith gripped the controls, fighting not the remember the feeling of their first time tighter.

“Lance, I need to focus” Keith groaned. Lance shrugged settling so her head was tucked under his chin. Keith kissed the crown of her head “But thank you for the offer” he grinned.

“So is Sendek part of-?”

“No” Keith responded firmly “So don’t tell him about the lion we found or give any hint that you’ve seen one, understood?” Lance nodded and Keith relaxed around her.

“what does Vrepit sa mean?” Lance asked. Keith sighed

**Hunk Garrett**

“pidge is this really a good idea?” Hunk asked quietly as the girl beside him spied on the movement on the ground. Pidge hissed at Hunk to be quiet as she listened in to the people bellow.

“It’s Shiro” Pidge reported “They don’t seem to be listening to what he’s saying”

“Maybe we should just leave before we get caught”

“Please if Lance can run away without anyone knowing then we wont get caught” Pidge scoffed “Lets save Shiro” Pidge suggested

“You said we wouldn’t get caught!” Hunk hissed panicked.

“He might know what happened to my dad and matt” Pidge argued before heading towards where Shiro was kept. “I’ll make a distraction you get Shiro”

“What!?” Hunk gaped

“I can’t carry Shiro on my own”  Pidge pointed out “I’ll get us a way out too” Hunk groaned and moved to do as Pidge said.

Once Pidge set off the distraction Hunk ran in and found Shiro easily and hoisted him on his shoulders considering the place was near empty he just ran put and found pidge in a jeep waiting, setting Shiro in the back Hunk climbed in as well taking over the wheel from Pidge and flooring it.

They were immediately chased after as they did “Oh Crap” Hunk whined and continued forward. After a while they finally managed to shake them thanks to Pidge’s quick thinking. But eventually they ran out of fuel near a cave.

They dragged Shiro into the cave for shelter.

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked as Pidge tended to Shiro

“I can’t tell I can’t see a thing. Find a way to light up the place,” Pidge suggested. Hunk looked around and saw nothing he could really set a light. Hunk took a couple of steps into the cave when suddenly depictions of Lions started glowing bright yellow. “Yea like that” Pidge said not paying attention.

“Ah Pidge, I didn’t do that” Hunk called panicked. Pidge turned to look at what was going on when she saw the walls glowing “That is freaky”

Beside Pidge, Shiro started to stir. “Shiro” Pidge called to the man as he sat up.

“Where am I?” Shiro asked looking around stretching.

“No Idea, but there are crazy glowing walls” Hunk pointed out

Looking at the two and the area around him he turned to Pidge “Who are you guys?”

“I’m pidge the big guy’s Hunk” Pidge answered. Shiro stood dusting himself off.

“Thanks for getting me out of that place. Do you really have no idea where we are?”

“None at all” Pidge said trying to look at the walls around them and before she knew it she was walking farther in. Shiro and Hunk shared a glance and Shiro shrugged following Pidge. It wasn’t long until they came across the yellow Lion with its particle barrier up.

“Woah” Hunk gaped at the huge lion. Shiro placed a hand against the barrier

“What is this?” Shiro asked to no one in particular. Hunk poked at the barrier and suddenly it seemed to lower and the Lion adjusted to let them inside. Pidge shared a look with the two guys with her and grinned

“Hell yea! This is awesome”

**Keith Kogane**

Keith stood between Lance and Sendek who was eying the human before him “You couldn’t have taken to a Galran female could you” Sendek mused and Keith hissed in anger. Lance glared at Sendek but said nothing to which Keith was grateful for. “Take her to your quarters, she is not to leave”

Keith guided Lance away since he was slowly losing his patience with the commander before him. Once Lance was in his room he closed the door and Lance huffed “This is ridiculous! So I’m a prisoner now?”

“You’re only being allowed to stay because you bare my mark.” Keith murmured “They won’t treat you as they would a Galra female because you’re what they consider an ‘inferior’ species. But they are giving you comfort at least because at least our child would be”

Lance blushed bright red but still scowled. “That’s just stupid. How come these Paladins aren’t doing anything?” Lance hissed.

“Because the only paladin left is Zarkon. The Lions are looking for new ones but they don’t out right search for them” Keith explained “it’s what the blade of Marmora are hoping to do. Once I become a commander you’ll have the freedom you want, but for now don’t draw Sendek’s ire or even I can’t protect you” And like that Keith was gone.

Marching through the halls he arrived back to Sendek, now a lot calmer than he was since the Galra wasn’t looking down on his mate. “They managed to find the blue lion” Sendek greeted once he heard Keith enter. “Your job is to make sure the rebels don’t get their hands on it. Don’t let me down, Keith” Sendek hissed “it will arrive tomorrow,”

“Vrepit sa” Keith nodded. He then turned to make preparations but the second he was aloe with no one for miles he slammed his fist into the wall with a hiss.


	5. Emperor Zarkon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendek feels Keith's Wrath as he tries to harm Lance, which leads to Lance meeting the man behind the Galran empire

Lance did as she was told staying within his room bored out of her mind. But she didn’t regret it. It had been a few days since they had arrived on Sendek’s ship. Every day since then it became a sort of ritual that when Keith came back, he would crash on the bed practically on top of her as he buried his face in her chest as he cuddled into her. Lance would absently run her fingers through his violet locks as she finished reading whatever books the druids gave her on Galra history.

Today was different however when Sendek himself knocked on the bedroom door. Answering Lance almost flinched at the sight of the commander. Sendek entered the room picking up one of the books Lance was reading. “It seems you’re getting on nicely with your studies” Sendek commented “Perhaps you aren’t too bad for someone who isn’t Galra”

Lance didn’t say a word, she just kept a distance watching him. Keith had told her that Sendek was a crafty asshole and she was inclined to believe him with the way the Galra watched her. Sendek made his way back to the door signalling Lance to follow.

She did again keeping a distance from Sendek. He led her to the hanger where she spotted Keith. He seemed to be running a cheek of the huge blue lion before him and another one right beside it that was red. Lance gasped in shock, No wonder Keith had been annoyed, they had found two lions since Lance had arrived.

Sendek looked to her suspiciously and Lance remembered she wasn’t supposed to have seen these before. “What are these?” Lance asked quickly feigning awe to cover herself. She took a few steps forward towards Blue when she was yanked back.

“You don’t go near them unless Zarkon himself allows you” Sendek hissed. His angry tone catching Keith’s attention, he watched them closely “Humans such as yourself should know their place” He said releasing her.

“Because Galra are supposedly better, right?” Lance snarked at wits end with this Galra with a superiority complex. Lance was answered with a slap that had her falling to the ground. He was about to deliver another blow when he let out a cry of pain.

Keith stood before her, absolutely livid with his gun drawn. Sendek was clutching at his right eye. “You have no right to lay a hand on her, Sendek” Keith roared.

“I am the commander of this ship, she will show respect” Sendek roared back reaching for Lance. Keith drew his sword, activating it and resting it against Sendek’s bicep.

“You know the rules and as your second in command I will lose all respect for you. If you so much as try to hurt her again you will lose this arm” Keith hissed. Sendek retracted his hand and so did Keith. But when Keith dropped his stance Sendek lunged forward. Luckily Keith was faster and before Lance knew it Sendek’s arm was on the ground and Sendek was howling in pain “I warned you” Keith spat.

“Keith don’t you think-?” Lance gasped only for Keith to pull her up by her elbow

“Take him to see the druids, he’s useless like that” Keith hissed at some soldiers. No one seemed to be shocked at what Keith had done, no one was even sympathetic towards their commander. They just did as Keith ordered.

Keith dragged her back to their room and once the door closed Lance was pressed against it, Keith had sealed their lips together gripping her for dear life. Once they split panting heavily, Keith searching her face as he finally calmed down. “Keith don’t you think that is a bit extreme, what if you get in trouble for that” Lance cooed, trying to reason with Keith.

“I have a right as your mate to do such a thing” Keith growled as he moved to bury his face in her neck against the mark he left. “There are rules in place like that so people would be discouraged from harming or stealing someone’s mate” Keith pressed his fangs against his mark that was till healing over, clearly going to scar, exactly over where he bit the first time as if locking Lance in place.

She let out a content sigh “You don’t need to go over board for me” Lance hummed as Keith trailed his hands under her top so he could trace circles just under her navel. He littered kisses up her neck before pulling away to look at her dead in the eyes.

“It will serve as a warning, that way no one will think twice about hurting you, that I will give no mercy to whoever tries no matter their station” Keith growled possessively as he raised his hand to cup her cheek and she winced. “I will not let this happen again” Keith frowned.

“Keith,” Lance sighed. She winced again when Keith stoked her injured cheek.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the Galran. “Perhaps I should take you to the druids, see if they can fix this so it doesn’t hurt so much” Keith suggested worriedly. Lance laughed a little wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You worry too much” Lance cooed. Keith kissed her again using his body to press her against the door. Lance closed her eyes savouring the feel and taste of his mouth as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She raised her leg to lock around his waist. But just before they could go any farther a knock sounded at the door.

Keith pulled away in a huff. “We’ll continue this later” He growled against her lips. “What is it?” Keith called to the person on the other side of the door as he straightened himself and Lance up.

“Sir, Emperor Zarkon wishes to have a word with you and your mate” the Galran soldier reported. Keith sighed annoyed but agreed none the less.

Keith guided Lance to follow the Galra to the control room. There Zarkon himself was on the screen. Keith saluted Zarkon respectfully playing the part of a loyal soldier despite his discontent with the man. Lance thought he was terrifying


	6. Lion's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the paladins are drawn to their Lions

Lance stood beside Keith and slightly behind him, not really sure on her opinion of the guy. “ _Keith I have heard about what happened between you and Sendek_ ” Zarkon started. Keith didn’t seem frightened of the man at all. “ _Care to tell me what had happened_?”

“Yes, Sire” Keith responded “Commander Sendek had looked down on my mate, even struck her. I warned him not to touch her but then tried to catch me off guard and tried to attack her once more” Keith reported. Lance reached out and grasped his arm in panic. Keith rested a hand on hers to sooth her.

 _“I see, Let me get a better look at your mate then”_ Zarkon ordered. Keith looked to Lance with an assuring look. He guided her to stand in front of him facing the screen. _“A human”_ Zarkon mused _“Very well, so long as you produce Galra soldiers. You and Sendek have never gotten along so Sendek will be moved elsewhere, she may be human but she is a mate to a Galra – Half breed as you may be – actions such as his will not be tolerated. I place you I charge of this fleet. Congratulation, Commander Keith appoint your second in command wisely”_ Zarkon ordered

“Vrepit Sa, Sire”

 _“Vrepit sa”_ Zarkon drawled and the transmission was cut off. Lance let out a breath as she sagged against Keith who smiled amused.

“Your orders sir” one of the Galra asked

“Continue as before, we’ll find out a bit more about these lions before we report them to Emperor Zarkon, so we can locate the others with ease and give him all five” Keith ordered.

“Vrepit Sa!” they all chorused.

Keith took Lance back to the hanger to see it completely deserted. Keith noticed the bruise on Lance’s cheek and he gingerly ran a finger over it, “Are you sure you don’t need a druid?” Keith asked concerned.

Lance smiled though she hid a wince of pain as she did “It’ll be gone in no time, it’s nothing”

“But it’s hurting you” Keith argued.

“Will it make you feel better if I did?” Lance asked and Keith nodded “Fine. But it’s just a bruise it won’t be around long if you just left it” Keith just ignored the last part and started dragging her towards the druids making her roll her eyes

**Takashi Shirogane**

Shiro could tell that from now on things weren’t going to be easy. Especially when he found himself in outer space flying a Lion that supposedly had a mind of it’s own that could communicate with one of the two _teenagers_ they had rescued him.

Not only that but they were now in a castle with two Alteans that had been asleep for the last ten thousand years. This was going to be rough. Hunk sat with Pidge, Allura, Coran and Shiro around what looked like a map of sorts. “So, if we’re to be the Paladins of this Voltron, what about the other Lions?” Hunk asked.

Allura brought up Locations of some of the lions. Two were missing “The green lion, known for its inquisitive nature would be perfect for Pidge. The yellow Lion that has bonded with Hunk is known for it’s compassionate nature. The black lion, is known for it’s leadership I believe this one will fit Shiro best it’s here in the castle but we can’t get to it without the other lions present”

“Well what about the other lions?” Shiro asked

“I don’t know, I cannot find them, it will take a bit of work” Allura stated “Even then, we may not be able to find Paladins for them”

“Why don’t we retrieve Pidge’s lion first, one step at a time” Shiro suggested everyone nodded. Allura set to work on locating the other two lions in order to get to the black lion while coran took the others to suit up.

**Keith Kogane**

Keith and Lance were back in the hanger for the third time waiting for someone to enter. Once a fighter flew in Keith stepped forwards as a female Galra climb down. Lance watched as Keith greeted her with a hug and walked her away from the fighter talking rapidly. Lance looked between Keith and the other Galra and couldn’t help but noticed they looked a like.

Where the other Galra seemed to show indifference other than respect towards her since she was their commander’s mate, this Galra smiled warmly at her. Lance smiled back feeling more relaxed at the friendliness of the Galra. “I didn’t realise there was someone from earth on this ship” the female Galra smiled.

Keith cleared his throat uncomfortably earning the older woman’s attention. “This is Lana, she’s my mate” Keith introduced “Lana this is my mother Krolia” Lance perked now that she knew that Krolia was one of the ones against Zarkon as well

“It’s nice to meet you” Lance smiled “Feel free to call me Lance, everyone else does” Krolia took Lance’s face in her hands inspecting her every which way

“I can see why my son has taken to you” Krolia smiled “You are quite cute” Lance blushed and flicked her gaze to Keith who looked on with pride. “It will also explain why Sendek had to have his arm replaced and a new eye yet you were not punished for it” Krolia added side eyeing her son.

“He raised a hand to her then after I warned him tried again.” Keith hissed as if it was reason enough. Krolia sighed but smiled none the less

“Welcome to the family Lance” Krolia cooed.

“How did you know about Sendek?” Lance asked curiously

“Word travels fast darling” Krolia smiled. Lance and Keith shared an amused look. When they approached the Lions, the hanger empty since they were taking a break from studying the Lions. “So they found another Lion” Krolia sighed.

“Any idea of how to get them out of here?” Keith asked.

“Well there have been reports that the yellow lion has been active as of a couple of days ago” Keith’s attention snapped to his mother.

“It was dormant when we found it a week or so ago” Lance pointed out.

“It obviously found its paladin. Zarkon has ordered Sendek’s fleet to find it and bring it down. If they do that’s over half the Voltron lions in his grasp” Krolia said grimly. Keith and Krolia started a discussion over how to get the lions out without anyone pinning it on them when something caught her attention.

A low growling rumbled in the back of her lion, telling her to turn towards the blue lion. Keith and Krolia were too into their discussion to notice Lance headed towards it.


	7. Voltron Vs. COmmander Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the paladins find the blue and red lion and come to claim it

Lance stared up at the lion, she felt the urge to reach up and touch the barrier. “Keith” Lance called. Her mate turned to her watching her and the lion. “Can you hear that?” Lance asked.

“Hear what?” Keith asked listening carefully worried before he noticed the similar dull roar in his own head.

“I can’t hear anything” Krolia pitched “Are you okay Lance?” she added

“It’s coming from the blue lion” Lance said raising her hand, before she knew it Keith was pulling her away “Keith-!”

“If my suspicions are true then we can’t touch either of the barriers, if Zarkon found out we might be the paladins of the blue and red Lions he would have our heads or use us to do things that would put our mission at risk” Keith explained.

“But Keith that means we can-!” Lance started

“No, Lana, and that is the end of it” Keith demanded “You promised that if I took you with me you would listen to me. I will not put your life at risk for Voltron” Lance sighed in defeat and nodded “You will not touch that lion”

“I’m sorry Lance but Keith is right. As good as it would be to have someone in Voltron at this point in time if they found out without the other paladins to help you it would only put you at risk” Krolia soothed. “However, some training would be due. Galra are expected to be warriors their women are no exception. It wouldn’t be strange to teach you to fight”

“I want to help, it’s one of the reasons I followed Keith” Lance stated looking directly at Keith who was watching them.

“And you can” Keith stated resting a hand on her shoulder “But I will not willingly put you at risk” Keith smiled when Lance brightened and they headed for the training room.

**Pidge Gunderson**

Pidge came out of her lion after having retrieved it, Shiro climbing out after her. “Well that was easy” Pidge yawned. Allura and Coran greeted the three Paladins. “Did you find anything on the other two lions?” Pidge asked.

“Well I have some good news and some bad news” Allura smiled sadly “The good news is that the two Lions are together. The bad news is they are on a Galra ship not too far from here” Allura informed

“Im not going up against one of those again” Hunk protested

“We defeated the other one” Shiro pointed out “And we have two lions this time. If one of you creates a distraction I’ll sneak in and look for a way to release the lions in order for us to carry them away” Shiro suggested

“I call sneaking!” Pidge called

“Damn” Hunk snapped his fingers.

“Then its settled” Allura smiled.

**Lana McClain**

Lance arched her back as Keith thrusted deeply into her core, her fingers digging into the sheets below her as she gasped for air, hips rising to meet his “Keith, Keith please” she panted. Keith grinned against her breast as he nipped along the swell before drawing it into his mouth making her scream. Switching to the other once it was thoroughly abused. Lance moved to grip his hair as she writhed against him.

He sat back with a grunt looking down at her as she clawed at him to get him closer. Keith chuckled as she whined. He lent down once more sealing their lips “So fucking beautiful” Keith growled as he pinned her hands above her head tangling their fingers together as he devoured her in a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss, thoughts scattered as Keith pounded into her. He pulled away once again but not too far to look her in the eyes as he pushed her over the edge. He felt her hot sheath spasm around his dick as she finally came her body arching into his as her hands gripped his. The sight of Lance in pure ecstasy was his end.

He grunted as he spilled his essence in her, her body milking out every last drop. Keith pulled out resting his forehead against her collarbone as he panted releasing her hands allowing her to drape them around his head, his breath making her already sensitive body shiver as little aftershocks ripped through her. “Keith if we keep doing this unprotected I’m gonna get pregnant before we want to”

Keith adjusted himself so he could rest his face between her breasts “I don’t care. Doesn’t matter if its now or in a few years I’ll always want it” Keith mumbled. Lance giggled and started running her fingers through his hair. Since she didn’t have the chance to do this when he came back like she normally did since Keith pounced on her the second he walked through the door she was quite happy to relax like this.

Lance paused briefly when she felt Keith purring before bursting out laughing. “Omg that’s so cute! You purr!” Lance grinned. Keith bit her breast in retaliation and Lance yelped

“I’m feeling relaxed” Keith mumbled before leaning up to kiss her. It grew heated once more and Keith crawled up her body. Keith pulled away with a snarl when they were interrupted once again.

“Poor kitty,” Lance teased earning a pinch as she giggled. Keith pulled on his pants and opened the door clearly not happy.

“This better be good” Keith snarled. The Galra soldier looked over Keith’s shoulder spying Lance who had covered herself up and Keith felt his eye twitch.

“The yellow lion has been spotted heading right for us” The soldier reported.

“Get everyone into position,” Keith ordered “I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“Vrepit sa” the soldier saluted. Keith turned into the room as the door slid close.

“There is more than one lion, that lion knows they’re in here” Keith said, Lance’s eyes widened. Keith tossed her some clothes and she quickly changed into them while Keith finished putting on his armour. Once they were dressed Keith gave Lance a quick kiss. “Help them find the lions, but don’t make it obvious” Keith ordered “And be careful”

“You too” Lance cooed and Keith left, Lance following shortly after.


	8. Unwanted Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance run into each other but Lance doesn't want to be saved

Lance dodged all the patrols knowing that if she was caught they’d try and take her away from the fight. It wasn’t that hard to find the paladins trail when the patrols were found unconscious in the halls. She merely followed the trail. After a while she couldn’t find the trail until movement behind her caught her attention and came face to face with a paladin decked out in the green uniform. The paladin seemed to freeze in shock. “Lance!?” she gasped.

Confused by the familiar voice she just stared so Pidge removed her helmet “Pidge! You’re the other Paladin!?” Lance hissed. Suddenly a patrol turned the corner and Lance pushed Pidge into a hidden crevasse of the hallway as the patrol came closer.

The patrol spotted Lance and headed for her “Ma’am you shouldn’t be walking around, if the paladins got in they could hurt you. Commander Keith would have our heads” The guard scolded.

“It’s fine, there is only one paladin right? And he’s outside, he can’t fight in that cat thing and be in here can he?” Lance smiled sweetly. The guard stuttered at the innocents.

“We don’t know that, Ma’am” the guard argued

“It’s fine, just go, I’m sure you guys are doing a good enough job anyway” Lance waved them off. The guard stood straighter

“vrepit sa, Ma’am” the Galra guard saluted. Ego clearly boosted.

“V-Vrepit sa” Lance stuttered as they walked away. Once they were out of ear shot Lance dropped her smile “Idiot. Keith still hasn’t told me what that means” she turned back to pidge who looked at her like she had grown two heads “I have perks okay?” Lance huffed

“Perks? You do realise that the Galra are trying to take over the universe” Pidge hissed

“Not all. Why do you thing I’m following your little trail of unconscious guards?” Lance defended “I know two members of the Blade of Marmora – rebel Galra. One of them sent me here to help you find the blue and red lion”

“You know where they are?” Pidge gawked.

“Well yea? What do you think I’ve been doing on this ship?” Lance asked

“Played privileged prisoner” Pidge teased “Oh you’re not going to believe this – we found shiro too” Lance’s face turned to shock. “He’s the third paladin, the black paladin but we need the other lions to get to his before we can hunt two more down”

“Uh” Lance trailed Pidge gave her an expectant look

“What captured them too?”

“No… I’ve been forbidden to touch the blue lion for a reason” Lance smiled “The red paladin who shall remain nameless in case of prejudice is doing the same of his own accord – if our suspicions are correct.” Lance explained.

“Whatever, we need you to fly that lion with us” Pidge stated before reaching for her communicator.

“I’m not going with you” Lance answered and Pidge paused.

“What? Lance think this through! They’re using you because you’re a paladin!” Pidge protested “I’m not leaving you here” Lance just scoffed and started leading the way to the hanger chatting about why they thought she was the blue paladin occasionally hiding Pidge and deflecting guards before they reached the hanger only to find shiro was already there. “They made sure that they focused on the halls to the hanger” Lance explained “Once you’re in just open the bay door” Lance turned to Shiro with a smirk “Have fun” and turned to leave.

“Wait you’re really going to stay?” Pidge hissed “Lance you could do a lot better than this”

“I need to stay here, I’ll be fine here, Pidge” Lance assured

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here” Shiro pitched in. Lance frowned and shook her head

“If what you say is true you are the blue paladin” Pidge added “we need you and that red paladin you mentioned”

“Pidge if the red paladin suddenly up and joined Voltron the galra will be made aware that there are rebels in their ranks and possibly identify them. I need to stay with him”

“They wouldn’t even notice he was in their ranks to begin with” Shiro pointed out.

“He reports to Zarkon personally, daily, he does minor sabotages to not be found and finds how to pin them on enemy Galra. I will not leave him” Lance hissed.

“Lance the longer we argue and you protest something that’s going to happen the more Hunk get’s shot at just come with us”

“Hunk? Hunk is flying the yellow lion?” Lance asked then shook her head “I have my reasons for staying”

“Then you’re leaving me with no choice Lance” Pidge growled “We need the blue paladin and the red,” Lance frowned when pidge raised her bayard. Lance eyed Pidge

“Just take the damn Lion-!” Pidge Lance with her Bayard knocking the girl unconscious.

“Pidge was that really necessary?”

“I don’t care I’m not leaving my friend with the Galra,” Pidge huffed. Shiro picked up Lance before turning to the Lions in the hanger. Pidge looked to a gadget on her wrist to see the green lion just in front of the hanger door ready to take the lions.

Pidge pulled out a little device from her hip and it turned into a helmet and Shiro gave her an odd look

“What? I was gonna free prisoners that they didn’t seem to have,” Pidge shrugged placing the helmet on Lance making sure she’d still be able to breath before opening the bay doors and being sucked along with the two lions into space to be caught by the green lion.

**Keith Kogane**

Keith kept an eye on the security footage as well as the fight with the lion. It seemed to just dodge and attack. Keith glanced at the footage every now and again to see Lance guiding the paladin through the halls and passed Guards.

But then he saw the Paladin shock Lance and the girl collapsed, the bigger black paladin scooping her up and Keith snarled sprinting out of the control room with a quick bark to keep firing. Once he reached the hanger the doors had just closed. Keith snarled as he slammed a fist into the nearby wall creating a hole in his rage.

Those damn Paladins took what was his.


	9. Team Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes for Lance

Allura looked to the girl in the pod with concern “So she is supposed to be the blue paladin?”

“What I don’t get was why she wanted to stay. It was as if she thought she had to stick to the red paladin” Shiro pointed out

“So there was a red one as well” Allura stated

“That’s what Lance said, but by the sounds of things it’s a Galra soldier, A high ranking one at that” Pidge said. Suddenly the pod opened and Lance staggered out. Suddenly becoming aware of herself and raised a hand to the mark Keith gave her, calmed by the feel of the scar.

“Lance are you okay?” Pidge asked heading to Lance. Lance glared up at Pidge

“Am I okay? You’re really asking I’m okay after to shocked me to unconsciousness? Really pidge!?” Lance hissed “Even after I told you to leave me behind”

“Lance, buddy, you need to calm down” Hunk tried to sooth.

“I’m not staying” Lance hissed turning to go find a way out of the place.

“Lance think about this” Hunk called

“No I told Pidge that I wanted to stay, I needed to stay with Keith because that is what I promised” Lance hissed.

“You could do a lot more as part of Voltron!” Pidge argued

“we can’t make her stay Pidge” Shiro pointed out.

“Thank you! Shiro” Lance cheered sarcastically. Before running a hand over her mark. “I just wanted to be with k- him and that shouldn’t be anyone’s business but my own”

Suddenly red lights flashed and a strange voice came over the sound system “Paladins a lone galra fighter is heading this way”

Shiro and the others turned to head to their Lions “Don’t!” Lance pleaded. Everyone turned to Lance but stayed put while Lance managed to find her way to the front of the castle to the bridge on time to see Keith jumping out of the fighter.

He looked at her in shock when she ran towards him then caught her holding her close when she reached him. “I thought I told you to be careful” Keith growled.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I didn’t think pidge would do that” Lance soothed. Keith pulled away

“Pidge? You learnt their names?” Keith hissed

“Actually she knew us from before hand” Pidge said as she exited the castle. Keith pushed Lance behind him and bared his fangs

“Keith please don’t-!”

“They took you, Lana, after I had the mind to help them get away with the red and blue lion without raising the alarm yet that had the nerve to take you” Keith growled. Lance gripped his hand

“Keith they were trying to get me out of there, Pidge and Hunk were my best friends at the Garrison, they just wanted me safe with them.” Lance argued pleadingly. When Keith didn’t say anything Lance moved in front of him again drawing his gaze.

Keith brushed the mark on her neck staring at it, Lance tilted her head for better access “Lance I don’t want to separate from you, but they would just keep taking you If I don’t do something” Keith whispered.

“No they wouldn’t, Shiro wouldn’t let them” Lance assured. Keith glared at Shiro figuring out that it was the one in black. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. “Keith… I’m over that now” Lance whispered

“You mean that’s the-!”

“Yes he is. But that over and done with” Lance hissed trying to get him to keep his voice down.

“He was the guy you told me you had a crush on” Keith whispered “Naturally I don’t want him near you”

“Keith you’re being ridiculous” Lance giggled “Think of it this way, who’s mark am I wearing?”

“Mine” Keith answered still glaring at them.

“And who am I with now?” Lance asked

“Me” Keith said looking at her now with a soft gaze

“So who has my full attention now?” Lance cooed letting her arms wrap around his neck.

Keith grinned that curious little fang poking out “Well hopefully me” Keith grinned.

“Actually there’s this cat like guy on-!” Lance started to tease only for Keith to start tickling her sides “I give” Lance giggled. Lance turned to face the paladins while Keith hid his face in her neck next to the mark.

“I’m guessing this is the red paladin you wouldn’t give us the name of” Shiro asked and Lance nodded. Keith straightened back to glaring.

“If my suspicions are correct yes” Keith answered his grip tightening on Lance

“Why don’t we confirm it then” Shiro suggested “and if it’s true you can both stay here”

“I worked hard to get to the station I’m in for intel I’m not going to give it up” Keith hissed. Lance placed a calming hand on his chest.

“Keith, Krolia can get just as much intel, with Voltron we could out right oppose them…” Lance started “You said so yourself, Zarkon wants Voltron because it’s the only thing that could stop him”

“I could risk the others – my mother – being found out” Keith said. “The blade has managed to stay hidden for so long slowing down his mission to find them. If I suddenly break away, it could make him aware to other, to start looking towards my mother”

“She could get out of it couldn’t she?” Lance asked and Keith nodded “After that shock I shouldn’t want to stay here but… being looked down on day after day does get to me” Keith sighed resting his head on her shoulder. “I’ll stay with you no matter your choice”

Keith looked towards the paladins then saw two Alteans emerge looking uneasy “fine, if I really am the red paladin We’ll stay. But if not I go back and continue my work – with Lance” Keith agreed.

Shiro nodded and led the way to the lions where Red and Blue sat with their barriers up. Allura watched them carefully, she wouldn’t trust them unless he was the red paladin, because the lions choice was final. “Just place your hand on the barrier if it goes down, it chooses you otherwise you must leave” Allura stated.

Lance and Keith glanced at each other from in front of their lions then placed a hand on the barriers


	10. Affection

Once the barriers on both the lions were down Allura let out a sigh of relief. Keith turned to the Altean with a raised eyebrow. “I guess that means we’re staying” Pidge and Hunk let out a whoop of joy. “We can’t stay here long, Sendek is in charge of hunting the Voltron lions now that they’re active. He’ll lock onto the lions any tick now if he hasn’t already” Keith informed.

“We should get the black lion” Allura suggested “That way we can have all of Voltron active”

“let’s move” Keith said “Sendek can’t catch us unawares, it’s his specialty” They set the lions in place triggering the release of the black lion, a violet shield surrounding it. Once Shiro had taken control of the lion the red lights started to flash once more and they immediately rushed to the bridge.

Keith and Lance opted to stay out of sight, much to everyone’s confusion. Lance could see Sendek from their position and tried not to Laugh at his ridiculous new look “Attention, Voltron fools, we have locked onto your location, return to us what you stole from that incompetent half-breed or we will destroy this planet” the screen cut and Lance and Keith emerged. Keith had immediately pulled out a communicator on his wrist.

“Krolia, do you think you can slow down Sendek”

“ _Keith what is going on? Have you found Lana?_ ” Krolia asked worried

“I’m joining Voltron along with her, you might want to lay low for a while” Keith responded. Krolia on the screen nodded

“ _Be careful Keith if Zarkon gets those Lions, that’s our mission failed. Good bye, Keith_ ” and she cut her communicator off. Keith tore off his communicator and put his sword through it.

“Well what’s the plan then?” Keith asked. “Since Sendek didn’t see me or Lance He will only suspect the yellow and the green lion we could easily set a trap”

“That means me and hunk can be decoys” Pidge pointed out.

“We’ll need to get rid of the ion cannon, no matter what you fly that thing does damage” Keith chipped in.

“Then how come the last ship we fought to get the red and blue lion didn’t fire it?” Hunk asked. Keith rolled his eyes

“Because I was trying to help you” Keith hissed “I was the commander of that ship at the time”

“That’s right, the Galra were scared you’d kill them if something happened to Lance” Pidge recalled

“How’d you know that?” Keith asked.

“Whenever we came across a patrol they used it to try and get Lance back to her room” Pidge answered, and Keith gave a slow nod

“Right,” Keith hummed

“Well, Me Keith and Lance can take out the ion cannon. Do you know if there is anyway we can destroy the ship from the inside?” Shiro asked

“Nope, but breaking the ion cannon should be the top priority” Keith said then smirked “I almost wish I could see the look on Sendek’s face as his ship is torn to shreds” Keith grinned.

“He really doesn’t like Sendek does he?” Hunk said to Lance.

“There is a reason as to why Sendek’s eye and arm are like that” Lance shrugged

“What happened?” Pidge asked as Shiro and Keith continued to make a plan with the princess.

“I got snarky to Sendek when Keith was his second in command” Lance shrugged

“Shocking” Hunk said sarcastically

“Who would have thought” Pidge added in her own sarcastic tone.

“yeah, yeah, anyways Sendek slapped me for it. But in Galran society if you hit a mated female the mate gets to harm the offending Galra anyway they please. Keith shot Sendek in the eye when Sendek tried coming after me again Keith cut off his arm” Lance explained. “And from what I hear they never got along to begin with”

“Wait hold up mate?” Hunk asked “You’re _mated_ to him”

“Yea?” Lance answered

“isn’t that like being married!? Lance you weren’t gone long enough to be Married!”

“And? Done now no going back. Besides I’m not complaining” She shrugged then walked over to Keith latching onto his arm. Keith without thinking immediately adjusted to wrap his arm around her waist transferring her grip to his middle. Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look and shrugged.

**Keith Kogane**

Lance and Keith stood in the hanger a distance from the group. “Are you sure about this Keith? Won’t you miss Krolia?”

“Mum will be fine without me” Keith answered

“Doesn’t mean you won’t miss her” Lance cooed patting down his new red paladin armour. Keith lent down nuzzling her cheek.

“But you’re more important at the moment,” Keith murmured “And Voltron right now, I think is the best place for you to be, and Voltron won’t be Voltron without the both of us”

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek “I’m sorry you had to throw away everything you worked for to be here” Lance smiled “but thank you for doing it”

“We’re able to use Voltron now that I have and it can do more openly than I ever could from the inside” Keith assured “So I’m glad we did stay. Just during this mission be careful”

“I will” Lance giggled. Keith grinned as he pressed his lips to her ear making her shiver as his warm breath ghosted down her neck

“And I intend to Celebrate once Sendek’s ship is in ribbons” he purred in her ear. Lance burst into a fit of giggles as a wave of heat rushed through her

“of course you are” Lance giggled wrapping her arms around his neck

“Well it wouldn’t be a victory without a celebration” Keith chuckled.

“How about we work on getting the victory first,” Lance teased as she pulled away to head to her lion. Once she climbed inside the faces of the other paladins lit up her screen as one by one they entered their lions.

“Keith, Lance you follow me Hunk, Pidge you know what needs to be done. Let’s get this show on the road”


End file.
